In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tool designed to remove the pivot pin of a tiltable steering wheel system.
A tilt steering wheel system typically includes a pivot pin which is positioned in the steering column of the steering wheel assembly for a vehicle. Such steering wheel assemblies are generally telescoping and tiltable steering wheel assemblies and provide for adjustment of the steering wheel to accommodate a driver of the vehicle. To service a tilt and telescoping steering column, it is desirable to utilize some type of tool that will facilitate removal of the pivot pin which is used to maintain the steering column in an assembled condition. Various prior art tools have been provided for such purpose, such as Kent-Moore Steering Pivot Pin Remover, Model No. 7886 and Model No. 7889. Another pivot pin removal tool available in the marketplace for purposes of pulling or removing steering pivot pins include Snap On Tool Tilt Steering Pivot Pin Puller Model CJ134.
While such devices work well, there has remained the need for an improved tool to effect pivot pin removal. That is, prior art tools utilize a pull screw which has a large thread at one end and a small thread on the opposite end. The smaller diameter threaded end is designed to thread into a threaded bore in the pivot pin of the steering assembly. If that threaded end breaks, which is often the situation, then a new tool or at least a new screw element must be purchased. This becomes an expensive option.
Thus there has remained the need for an improved pivot pin removal tool which overcomes some of the deficiencies of prior art tools.